Protecting The Cold Dragon: Zane
by QUEENSPELLER67
Summary: The Overlord has been defeated, but, some shocking discoveries are made! Join Zane, P.I.X.A.L., and Tara as they meet new friends & find out what's up with Team Sub Zero! Contains Pearlshipping, AgainstShipping, & two more. Feeling obliged to protect her & make sure she stays out of trouble, Zane & P.I.X.A.L. take Tara under their wing. An AU fic. On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Ages:

Pryce Julien (AKA Dr. Julien)-68

Zane Julien-16

"P.I.X.A.L." Julien-16

Ash Ketchum-17

Dawn Berlitz-16

May Karu-17

Paul Jinish-18

Zoey Nozomi-18

Lorelei Kanna-22

Glacia Prim-22

Candice Suzuna-21

Brycen Hachiku-21

Wulfric Urup-75

Shelly Izumi-21

Archie Aogiri-46

Virgil Wayland-18

Tara Roberts-7

**Author's note: This is the fourth of 5 crossovers between Pokémon & Ninjago. I don't own either of these. I do own my OC, though. This takes place shortly after P.I.X.A.L. is rebooted by Zane.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: A Chilly Discovery<strong>

An individual wearing a green gi over his gold one says, "Where are we?" Another individual wearing a red gi says, "It's cold. I actually remember this place. I think." A boy in a black gi says, "Kai remembering something? That's a first!" The individual now known as Kai says, "It's because I do, if I'm right, Cole," addressing the boy in the black gi. Cole says, "Where are Jay & Nya anyway?" A "girl" says, "On a date. This village, is the village where Mr. Borg got his blueprints. He received them from a specific man. Am I right?" The boy in the green gi says, "Blueprints?" A "boy" in a white gi says, "Yes, blueprints. I forgive you, Lloyd. You miss Sensei Wu in addition to your parents." The boy now known as Lloyd says, "Did they put you on babysitting duty, Zane?" The "boy" says, "No. This is my home village. Where I unlocked my true potential. I thought I'd give you a small tour." Kai says, "There's the tree." Cole runs up & says, "Last one there's a," Kai holds Cole back & says, "Oldest tree in the village, isn't it?" Zane sighs & says, "It was shortly after the defeat of the overlord. My father & I drove home on the Ice Speeder. The few villagers remaining actually were able to restore our home. Kai, there's actually another reason as to why you remember this village better than Cole, Jay or Lloyd." Kai says, "Is it because I stayed behind you 'til we hit this location?" Zane says, "P.I.X.A.L., you have a map in you, correct?" The "girl" now known as P.I.X.A.L. says, "That is correct, Zane. I've memorized it. Kai, you can see 10 ft. past that group of trees can't you?" Kai looks & says, "It's m-my home." Cole & Lloyd are just plain confused. Zane says, "Remember when you asked me why I never got anything from my home & told you I was an orphan?" Lloyd says, "No. Wait, I remember from what Nya told me when I was still little." Zane says, "I warmed up to Kai right away, faster than I did to Cole or Jay. At first, I couldn't pinpoint why, but before I was discovered by Sensei Wu, I always liked to go into that pond & meditate. From a distance, I saw a little hut & heard a voice say, 'This is Four Weapons. A blacksmith shop.' Followed by another saying, 'You're not the owner?' I saw a male, my age wearing a white polo shirt along with an apron. He pulled out a piece of paper & said, 'Next of kin is to take over. I'm the next of kin, along with my sister.'" Kai says, "That was me. I didn't know where my Dad went. I felt like someone was watching me & didn't think much," Lloyd says, "Are you gonna show us around or not?" Zane complies & allows Kai to continue. Kai says, "So, why'd we stop here?" Zane bows & points. P.I.X.A.L. does the same. After their moment of silence, Zane says, "Odd. It says, 'P. Julien. Age at death, 68.'" A little girl says, "Mister Zane! Mister Zane!" Zane turns & says, "Ah, Tara. It's been a while." Tara hides behind Zane, shy. Zane says, "Don't be afraid, Tara. I'm sorry, I forgot you venture on your own." Tara says, "Mister Zane, this letter came for you. I want to stay with you," handing him a letter. Zane scans it & says, "Tara, I've forgotten. I owe it to you. Please, don't be afraid." Tara just stares at the grave & says, "Pryce. His name was Pryce. Daddy got killed by him!" pointing to Lloyd. Kai says, "Lloyd?" Lloyd says, "I unleashed the Serpentine. I **never **went to this village. When Slithraa was still in charge, he talked about the Anacondrai tribe. It still creeps me out. There were few members, according to Pythor. That jerk said he'd 'get rid of' anyone or anything that stood in his way, which explains his disappearance & the map." P.I.X.A.L. says, "Test complete. Lloyd is being honest." Lloyd says, "I was no older than you when that happened. I **never **wanted to hurt people _I _haven't met. Just wanted revenge on the guys at Darkley's. Except for Brad & Gene. I'm deeply sorry." Tara looks into Lloyd's eyes & says, "Mommy said only evil would release evil. Lloyd, were you evil?" Zane picks Tara up & says, "It's what I believed at first. Lloyd wasn't evil; he was a troublemaker. Now what's this in the case?" He sets her down & she says, "I think it's called a sheath. I left money on the counter & then got it today." She hands the few coins to Kai & says, "You made a knife. I saw the 'K' on it." Kai gives her the coins back & says, "It was meant for Nya, when she was your age. Nya preferred katanas. Wait, Zane, the Ice Speeder," Zane says, "My place. All of you," & leads the way, Tara clutching his hand. Cole says, "So who was Pryce, Tara?" Tara is too focused on the knife. Kai says, "P. Julien. That's it!" Tara says, "I don't know why almost everyone thinks Kai's dense. He's right. Pryce is none other than Zane's daddy! He etched it into a tree. I have a picture of the etch," & pulls out a camera. Zane says, "Lloyd, I'm sorry there's nothing for you. Kai, it may not be the Sword of Fire, however, it _can _turn into a blaze-powered motorcycle," & hands his fiery friend a sword. Zane says, "I contacted Mr. Walker about it. Simple programming, with help from a friend," ushering towards P.I.X.A.L. Zane grabs a scythe, hands it to Cole & says, "Cole, I know it's not the Scythe of Quakes, but, it's a lot faster than the Tread Assault was." Zane finally grabs a pair of nunchuks & hands them to Lloyd. Lloyd says, "Let me guess, they're not the Nunchuks of Lightning, but they're better than the Storm Fighter?" Zane holds his shurikens & says, "These may not be the Shurikens of Ice. They took the longest, but they were worth it. So, I proudly present you with the Blaze Cycle Mark II, the Tread Assault Mark III, the Storm Fighter Mark IV, & the Ice Speeder Mark V. A number is added to each failed attempt." A minute passes & Lloyd says, "I'll summon my dragon. I just hope I don't catch them making out." Kai says, "If Jay's gone that far, he's going to answer to my fist!" Zane says, "Kai, you know Jay would never hurt Nya." Kai sighs & says, "That's not it. At age 14, all the girls in my family on my dad's side were either abused, expecting, or both. I'd like to be an uncle, just not yet." Tara says, "Expecting what?" Cole says, "A kid, of course," as if it's obvious. Tara says, "Mister Zane, where do babies come from?" Cole says, "Babies," & is cut off by Kai covering his mouth. Kai says, "Zane knows the answer. Hey, let's race," & drags Cole, Lloyd leading the way. Lloyd apologizes to Tara again, then leaves. P.I.X.A.L. says, "When a man & a woman love each other very much, they're able to bond in a way that's unbelievable. Over a 9-month period of time, a baby is inside of a new mother. Once that baby is ready to be born, he or she will come out of a magical door from their mother's body. Zane, what was that note?" Zane grabs his blade & says, "My father. I don't know how, but he's still alive!" He gathers the girls & whistles once. He is greeted by the Ultra Dragon. He says, "Wisp, Rocky & Blaze respectively belonged to Jay, Cole & Kai. Shard, was mine," & pets his icy dragon.

* * *

><p>(On a small island in Sinnoh, not too far from Lake Acuity, Paul's P.O.V.)<p>

I'm holding my girlfriend's hand. Man, it feels strange to say it. Once you learn common grounds, you really can't go back, can you? I mean, they're best friends. I guess it's natural that they wanted us to hook up. Apologizing to Maylene was the hardest thing to do. Thankfully, my cousin held her back & told her who I was. To hear me out. Now, she's dating Reggie & I think I'm happier than, I don't know. I think, "Ash, maybe we should do a triple date. You & Dawn, Reggie & Maylene, & me &," Zoey says, "Paul!" I say, "Yes? Oh. Arceus," letting go. Zoey says, "Dawn, Maylene!" I say, "Ash, Reggie!" However, only half of our group comes out; at least Maylene is calmer & says, "I think this is _his _son!" Reggie picks up one of the 2 girls, the older one & I take the younger one. Zoey says, "Uh, where are Ash & Dawn?" Reggie & Maylene say, "Making out, as usual. Come on," leading us back into the base.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Well, I hope you Pearlshippers, Againstshippers, and Curtainshippers are happy. Pearlshipping is the term for Ash &amp; Dawn. Againstshipping is the term for Paul &amp; Zoey. Curtainshipping is a term that doesn't belong to me, but it's the name for Reggie &amp; Maylene. That term comes from nyislandersgirl. More will be revealed in the next chapter. Paul's cousin holding him back is in fact a reference to a point in "His Distance". <strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Thawing Relations!

**Ages: **

**Amber Izumi-17**

**Matt Ushio- 22**

* * *

><p><strong>Zane: Today is Friday, correct?<strong>

**P.I.X.A.L.: Yes, yes it is.**

**Tara: What's so special about today?**

**Zane: The author is in school; normally, she would've started typing this on the school's computer.**

**QUEENSPELLER67: It's true. I'm home early. **

**Zane: Rough morning?**

**(Silence)**

**Zane: I'll take that as a yes. Read the author's note.**

**Author's Note: Yeah, I had a rough morning. I don't want to talk about it. I owe you, my readers, an explanation. Zane is a nindroid & P.I.X.A.L., is already a robot. Since Zane gave her some of his software (or hardware; I can't recall which), she can do spinjitzu, limited. Tara (an OC), grew up in Zane's small village. As I stated in the previous chapter, she is alone. Zane is in his techno robe, but still has his shurikens. He cares for Tara deeply & takes her in. Now, as for our characters: Pryce, is one of my favorite gym leaders. Yes, I'm fully aware that Amber is a guy & he only appears in the manga, & that Matt only appears in the games. Sound familiar? It **_**should **_**sound familiar, because Team Magma has the same situation: an admin that appears in the games, anime, & manga, an admin that's in the games, & an admin in the manga. If you read chapter 2 of "Fiery Destiny", then you'll know who I'm talking about. For Team Aqua, it's Shelly, Matt & Amber. I don't own Pokémon or Ninjago.**

**Chapter 2: Thawing Relations!**

* * *

><p>(Pryce's P.O.V.)<p>

So Zane has brought Tara. Our team may be small, but, it's the hand we're dealt. To see my friend turn evil, is just, mind blowing. In this world, I'm old & am trying to retire. What do they call themselves, again? In our world, I'm deceased. For real. At least there's Brycen & Candice. In my chair, I say, "Paul, Zoey, thank you for helping. The same goes for you, Maylene, Reggie." I've made cots, for their comfort. Reggie says, "So, Pryce, who's taking over?" I shrug & say, "I don't know." My student says, "Dad, you know I'd do it, but I've got the Icirrus City Gym." I know. Zane, as expected, is the first one awake. I smile & say, "Hello, Zane." Zane sits up & says, "Father, I read your note. You said that there would be other trainers here."

Paul says, "You're looking at them; well, a few. I'm Paul, that's my bro Reggie, his girlfriend Maylene & next to me is Zoey, my girlfriend." Zane tries to scan them, but can't do it. I encourage my son.

(Zane's P.O.V.)

I focus & say, "Complete. Other trainers are Ash Ketchum, Dawn Berlitz, May Karu, Brycen Hachiku," stopping. I say, "So, as you now know, I am Zane. The young ladies are P.I.X.A.L. & Tara." The younger boy, Paul, says, "We know. Your dad told us. Virgil & May are here somewhere, & last I checked, Ash & Dawn are still making out." I say, "You're stoic, somewhat. I like that." Zoey says, "That's how he is. Miss Senior," getting the attention of a girl who has black hair & a sweater. The girl says, "I don't want to hear those words, Zozo. My seniors are missing."

The man next to her says, "Candice, it's painful, I get it. My name is Brycen. Would you like to know where we," I say, "A lake called Acuity," & go to the girls. P.I.X.A.L.'s eyes light up & she says, "Sleep was dearly needed." Tara says, "Zane, what is making out?" I may be a nindroid, but I'm pretty sure I'm blushing.

Reggie says, "I'd say to put a wet washcloth on you, but that would do more harm than good." Maylene says, "So, how old is she?" referring to Tara. I say, "She's 7." At this, Tara frowns & says, "I am not! I'm 7.75." I don't know how to explain, as she is human. I do remember, though. I pull an image of her parents, kissing; not making out. Paul is astonished. I say, "I call it my memory link." A boy & a girl, probably the same age as Paul & Zoey, walk in, faces redder than Kai's gi. The boy has hair that's dark (if not darker) than Cole's & the girl has blue hair. Walking in front of them are what appear to be a pika & a rabbit. Paul says, "Them too?" Zoey says, "Well, it's like they say: Pokémon tend to reflect the personalities of their trainers. Buneary & Pikachu are no exception," making them cringe.

* * *

><p>The boy says, "Hey, I'm Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town," extending a hand, which I shake. The girl says, "I'm his girlfriend, Dawn Berlitz from Twinleaf Town. I don't think I can get tired of that." Ash says, "So, you're Pryce's son &amp; daughters?" I raise a brow &amp; do a quick scan on Ash, along with a girl who has brown hair, with a boy who has dirty blonde hair. I scan the girl with brown hair. I think, "Why aren't <em>they <em>dating? Their density matches. When I get back, no, I won't. Kai knows he's dense; perhaps he'll find it interesting." I say, "Yes, I'm Zane," & repeat my prior introductions. My father says, "Zane, P.I.X.A.L. has feelings for you in the ways you imagine. On that elixir, I got sent here numerous times. The G-Men had to search all the places they thought I'd be. From Kanto to Kalos, & everywhere in between. I'm naturally used to the cold, in general." I say, "It makes sense, then, but, what do you mean about," he cuts me off saying, "Technically, you are brother & sister. I shared my design with Cyrus," Ash, Dawn & May gasp at the name.

* * *

><p>They say, "You mean you're with Team Galactic?!" These comments earn face palms from Paul &amp; Zoey, as well as aversion from Virgil. I say, "I doubt it." P.I.X.A.L. says, "Cyrus Borg. Continue?" I say, "I don't think that that's necessary. Since we're based on the same design, we are siblings," saddened by that last part. Ash passes out &amp; Dawn says, "No need to worry, he'll," but also passes out, courtesy of Maylene. Paul says, "Dawn can be troublesome at times &amp; it can make things odd &amp; uncomfortable." Zoey says, "She'll sometimes say it just to reassure herself." I stare at their partners &amp; they're asleep. As if a doctor, Reggie takes their pulses. I say, "Are they drunk?"<p>

Paul says, "No. I think Ash is on some new medicine for his PTSD." I say, "As for Dawn?" Zoey says, "Eagerness of romance." May says, "Brock never mentioned anything about PTSD." I look at him & slowly scan. I say, "That's because it is a new diagnosis, for Ash. Not knowing where your mother is, but trusted with some sort of care, on top of an abusive father, who is formerly a Kanto gym leader." A girl says, "Former is the key word. Zane, it's a pleasure meeting you." I say, "So, you're an Aqua Admin, named Shelly." May says, "Get a shuriken ready." I roll my eyes & Shelly says, "Ex-admin. Truly, you are a pacifist." I say, "I was made to take care of those who cannot care for themselves. I will fight, but only when necessary. Speaking of, Maylene, how long will they be out for?" Maylene says, "A few hours, Zane." Paul's stoicism changes & he says, "I think I've got a friend in you, Zane." I say, "The feeling is mutual, Paul."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Scene! Still feeling kind of lousy right now, but you'll be getting more chapters. Yes, a pika is real; hence Pikachu's appearance. Vote in the polls, read &amp; review. I'm out. Oh, please note: Ash's father is not (not here anyway) Giovanni. GlacierFreezeShipping, ftw!<br>**


End file.
